national_league_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
Arizona Outlaws
Arizona Outlaws The Arizona Outlaws are another of four teams to join the league during what is widely known by Jim Tading as "The Expansion Era" (2018-2020). Arizona received the league poll in early October of 2018, about a month after the season ended. The results returned around two weeks later, and Arizona had sent back an 86% approval rating. A week later, Tading made the announcement that a team was coming to play in Arizona. The fans chose to revive a long-forgotten franchise, the Arizona Outlaws, who folded from the USFL in 1990, after only four unsuccessful seasons. However, rather than destroy it, the city of Phoenix, AZ decided to convert Arizona Municipal Stadium into a baseball stadium for their new expansion MLB team, the Arizona Diamondbacks. Still under the same name, the team's owner Edgar Kraft decided to convert the stadium to fit more than one sport, which would only cost the city around $220M. Arizona began play on schedule in 2019, but due to further modification plans scheduled for 2020, Arizona only played four home games that season, and finished 6-8-1. In 2020, the Arizona Diamondbacks moved out of the joint stadium, in favor of a new facility in Tuscon, AZ. The Outlaws made a few revisions, and Arizona Municipal Stadium was once again a football stadium. The team seemed to respond quite well to their "new" stadium, as they went 9-6 in 2020, and beat the Houston Wranglers in the Division II Championship to advance into Division I. In 2021, Arizona made a huge move towards cementing their place in Division I, trading down in the Inaugural Draft for future picks with the Buffalo Sabers, in exchange for first-rounders in 2022, as well as $2M. The money ended up being a crucial part of their plan. A few days after the draft, sources confirmed the Outlaws had reached an agreement with WR Dwayne Mitchell, who formerly played for the NFL's New Orleans Saints franchise. In 2021, Arizona went 9-5-1, but fell just short of the Alpha Cup Final. Despite coming up short, fans remain optimistic with regards to Arizona's future with Mitchell in town. '*C*: '''Dwayne Mitchell, WR '''Age: '''28 '''Yrs in the NLF: '''1 '''Awards: 2x A11FL All-Star (2018 & 2019), A11FL WR of the Year (2020), BFL WR of the Year (2021)' 'Bio: '''Dwayne Mitchell stood just short of 6'5, ran a 4.3 and displayed above average hands for a guy his size. With those intangibles, it's easy to see why Dwayne was taken in the 1st round of the 2016 NFL Draft. Unfortunately, Mitchell was drafted by a Los Angeles Rams team that was so loaded with talent at receiver, he barely saw the field at all his rookie year. In his second year, injuries to a few key starters gave Mitchell the opportunity he needed to show what he could do. He put up a decent season, but suprisingly was released after the season. He found his new home in New Orleans, where he quickly excelled in their pass-happy system. This fact made it all the more surprising when he turned down a contract extension in 2020. Three days later, his agent confirmed his desire to play for the BFL. Fans were left puzzled, but Mitchell stuck to his gut. Less that two weeks after leaving New Orleans, Mitchell signed a five-year deal with the BFL's Arizona Outlaws. The money Arizona traded for ended up going towards Mitchell's signing bonus. When asked why he signed with Arizona, he simply smiled and said "wait and see". In no time at all, Mitchell had not only adapted to a new league, he made it his own. Looking ahead, Mitchell says he sees at least two Alpha Cups in Arizona's future. Only time will tell. '''Strengths: '''Outstanding endurance and stamina allows him to stay on the field much longer than other men his size. His size and natural strength makes it difficult to contain him in man coverage. Good vertical threat, has enough speed to stretch the field a few times a game. Very physical, it's difficult to bring him down in the open field. Able to track the ball very well and brings down the majority of jump balls. Described by many as a vocal and passionate leader. Consistent worker. '''Weaknesses: ' Has been known to occasionally drop open passes. Relies too much on strength when running vertical routes. Solid, but not great at running routes. Solid blocker, but has a habit of holding. Also known to draw too much attention to himself at times pertaining the media.